


You can't handle the truth

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Lena feels betrayed when she finds out who Kara is. Now all she wants is the truth





	You can't handle the truth

Kara Danvers was having a nervous breakdown….or more precisely she had been having one for the last week. Just seven days ago she had told Lena that she was Supergirl. At first everything was wonderful. Lena had been understanding, supportive but then she found out that Lillian had known as well……Lena had turned furious and even worse she was hurt. Kara could see how much this hurt her. It was only later that Kara understood why. She thought that the only reason Kara was telling her now was because her mother would have revealed it otherwise. That Kara had been manipulating her as well just like every other person in her life and was telling the truth only because she was forced to.

For a week now Kara had been trying to explain but to no avail. She had been sending her texts, mails and even going to L Corp every day but Lena wanted nothing to do with her. Jess wouldn’t even let her into the office. She tried going to Lena’s home once as well but when she used her super sense she could both see and hear Lena crying and she ran away from there with a heart full of guilt

Finally on the seventh day she received an answer. Lena was finally willing to hear her out . She had a horribly heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach on her way to L Corp. This was it. This was going to make or break one of the most important relationships in her life. She was actually sweating. She didn’t even know it was possible for her to sweat on this planet. She vaguely noticed that instead of Jess there was a tall and beefy looking man in her position but all of her thoughts were focused on Lena. She was looking at her the way a starving girl would be looking at a piece of cake but she couldn’t help it. She needed her friend so desperately

Lena was…gorgeous, just like always her friend was immaculate and breathtaking. She had chosen to go with a low cut and elegant blue dress and her hair was in a tight bun. Sadly instead of the warm happy expression she usually received there was now only a strict and cold look directed her way. 

“Hi Lena. Thank you for seeing me. I really want to apologize for….” Kara said as she fidgeted nervously with her hands

“I don’t care about excuses. I just want the truth. I believe you owe me that much” Lena continued in her frosty tone

“Of course. Anything” and Kara meant it. There would be no more secrets. She was ready to tell her anything

“Was any of it true? Do you even see me as a friend or was it all a ploy just to put the last Luthor in handcuffs?

“ Of course no. I see you as a friend Lena” there was a strange beeping sound but Kara ignored it and continued” and I would never want to see you in handcuffs”

There was a second loud beep and this time Kara looked around to see where it was coming but then she saw a sight that broke her heart. Lena was doing the sideways cynical smile she did when she was very hurt by something and was trying to hide it

“I am guessing you are looking for the source of the sound?” and oh no. Lena was using her slightly sarcastic voice” It’s what I have been working for the last week. An universal lie detector. Can you guess what it showed me right now?

“Lena….”said Kara softly

“Please leave” said Lena on the verge of tears” I don’t want to ever see you again”

“No Lena it’s not like this. You don’t understand” Kara was devastated. This was her worst nightmare

“What don’t I understand? That our so called friendship was fake? That you used me just like everyone else. That you keep lying” Lena’s said with her voice breaking halfway through 

Kara was rooted on the spot. This was it. This was the moment that would change everything. Gazing at the broken expression on her friend’s face Kara knew she had to act. She had to come clean about everything. Gathering every ounce of courage she said

“I love kale”

The statement and the loud buzzing sound that followed seemed to be enough to shake out Lena out of her misery. She still looked heartbroken but it was mixed with confusion as well

“I wanted to make sure it works” said Kara a she swallowed hard” because I want you know that what I am about to say is true. I don’t consider you a friend. I consider you much more. Ever since I met you I have felt a connection to you and the more I got to know you and see what an amazing, kind, smart and beautiful person you are the stronger it got. What I am saying is that I like you…as more then a friend. I like like you”

Lena’s mouth was hanging wide open in complete astonishment at this revelation. Kara was surprisingly not terrified. After the sheer terror of hearing Lena say she never wanted to say her again Kara had already experienced the worst, what more could there be to fear? So now Kara felt only relief and just a little hope

“Lena?” said Kara softly after almost thirty seconds of silence

“I did not expect this” said a stunned Lena

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to just drop this on you…but I…..”

“I forced you to. I am sorry” said Lena shyly

“No I am sorry. You were right. I should have told you a long time ago who I was. It just felt so good to be just Kara with you…I didn’t want it to stop. It was selfish of me”

There was a moment of silence again but this time it was comfortable as both girls looked at each with warm and shy smiles

“For the record….I also like like you” said Lena with the first genuine smile Kara had seen from her since the revelation happened  
“You do!?” said a surprised Kara. After everything that happened she had been ready to settle for an awkward friendship. The thought that Lena might actually like her back had seemed too fantastic to contemplate”Wow”

“But wait” said Lena as she suddenly frowned” What was this about the handcuffs!?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing” said Kara quickly but the lie detector buzzed loudly making her wince and fess up”….I may have had a fantasy of …of…handcuffing you to my bed”

Kara groaned and covered her eyes utterly embarrassed at having to reveal this

Due to the current situation of having her eyes covered and wanting the ground to swallow her up she didn’t notice that Lena had moved until she felt her warm breath on her neck. This was quickly followed by the husky sound of Lena’s voice as she said

“You know…I could get my hands of some handcuffs if your afternoon is free”

Look Kara has had one of the most stressful weeks of her life. In addition to her personal problems she had to fight two super powered aliens and half a dozen extremist nuns (don’t ask). She had been so nervous she had barely eaten anything today and feeling Lena’s so close to her combined with her sensual voice offering to fulfill her fantasy…well it was the final straw. Kara’s brain gave up and pulled the plug. Kara fainted, her solid Kryptonian body crashing straight through Lena’s desk and denting the floor slightly

“Maybe that was a little too forward” winced Lena as she kneeled to check her friend(more then friend?)


End file.
